En ocasiones veo muertos
by Nyaar
Summary: Spoilers desde la T4 por toda la T5 hasta el 5x21. House va al despacho de Wilson a hablarle un problema que tiene, y Wilson decide que lleva casi un año comportándose como un capullo. hurt /confort, friendship, desde el punto de vista de Wilson.


La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a Wilson y haciendo que tirara su vaso de café; menos mal que estaba vacío.

Por supuesto, era House; ¿quién si no iba a entrar con esos modales de perro? El oncólogo sopló, sin dejar los papeles que estaba haciendo. Tenía trabajo. Toneladas. Y aún tenía un poco más que había cogido extra para no volver a su casa vacía.

Las cosas de Amber seguían ahí, rodeándole, cogiendo polvo. Apenas se había atrevido a tocarlas todavía. Sí, una taza aquí. Unos libros allí. El portátil, que estaba por medio del salón... Pero su ropa seguía en el armario y su maquillaje, tras el espejo del baño.

No, definitivamente prefería trabajar hasta un poco más tarde si es que House le dejaba.

... y parecía que sí, porque estaba extrañamente callado y formal.

Apenas se atrevió a levantar los ojos de sus papeles por miedo a que fuera lo que el otro estaba esperando para desatar el infierno en su despacho, pero House estaba dándole la espalda, junto a la puerta de cristal de la terraza. Cuando se quedaba así, de espaldas frente a él, siempre le parecía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, pero James sabía que no era más que un efecto óptico fruto de cómo se apoyaba sobre su bastón.

En cualquier caso, lo mejor era aprovechar la calma mientras durara. Una cosa era querer llegar tarde a casa y otra muy diferente trasnochar para acabar lo de mañana porque un tarado le hiciera perder el tiempo con sus chifladuras. Con perdón a los tarados.

Los ensayos clínicos que estaba repasando prometían bastante para el tipo de cáncer que había tenido Grace, pero curiosamente no servía, de momento, para ninguno de sus pacientes actuales. Los dos últimos que sufrieron ese tipo murieron hacía un par de meses - una niña adorable y un hombre de su edad, aproximadamente - así que lo más útil sería dejar aquella investigación archivada para cuando realmente la necesitara.

Había un par de ensayos más que quería revisar, y un par de pacientes para los que sacar tiempo y pensar antes de la cita de dentro de dos días. Pero las miserias no le apetecían en aquél momento, así que era mejor centrarse en números y tratamientos.

_Números y tratamientos. A veces me da miedo pasar tanto tiempo con House..._

De nuevo, arriesgó una mirada para ver qué hacía y le encontró mirándole usando el reflejo en la puerta de cristal.

James rodó los ojos, y siguió con sus papeles. Si quería algo, podía pedírselo. Si se estaba escondiendo de alguien, no le necesitaba, y si quería pensar tranquilo, tampoco.

No había razón para preocuparse.

En cambio, lo que sí era preocupante era el dinero que les quedaba en el departamento para terminar el año. Se acababa de acordar de la reunión del comité de directivos a la que había asistido aquella mañana, y se estaba poniendo malo sólo de pensarlo. Estaban hablando de ayudar a gente, por Dios, no de gastárselo en fulanas como harían otros jefes de departamento...

Y volvió a mirar a su amigo porque, aunque estuviera allí callado e inmóvil - ¿no le dolía la pierna de estar tanto tiempo de pie? - distraía sus pensamientos hasta volverlos hacia él; House era egocéntrico hasta en la mente de las personas.

Wilson se recostó en el sillón negro y dejó el bolígrafo sobre los papeles.

- Eh. - Le llamó, y recibió el mismo sonido de vuelta desde la puerta. El oncólogo se sintió un poco frustrado; Si House no quería que supiera qué estaba haciendo, no habría ido a su despacho, ¿no?

- ¿Cuddy está buscándote para mandarte mañana a la clínica según aparezcas, o qué? - Probó, pero el nefrólogo no hizo nada aparte de balancear un poco el peso sobre las piernas, torciéndose como si fuera una torre de pizza invertida. James agitó un poco la cabeza, sin comprender. Resolvieron el último caso hacía unos días y sí, no le había visto mucho desde entonces. De hecho parecía habérsele tragado la tierra para ir a comer, pero en fin, House era House, y no era necesario darle demasiadas vueltas a sus excentricidades.

Excepto cuando te mordían la manga y no te soltaban.

- House. Qué te pasa. - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. - No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas.

Era tan inútil preguntarle como decirle al sol que se pusiera al mediodía, pero tenía que int--

- A veces veo a tu novia muerta.

Aquella frase fue como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza al oncólogo.

- ¿Qué? - Tartamudeó, demasiado sorprendido para nada más. House se volvió despacio, y James vio los ojos irritados, las ojeras.

- Hace días que apenas duermo. Y ella se me aparece en cualquier parte, me hab--

- ¡Basta! - Wilson estaba horrorizado de lo que escuchaba, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - House, no tiene gracia. No tiene ni puta gracia, ¿sabes?

El otro médico se movió -por fin - con una lentitud desesperante, cojeando como si se fuera a caer en cada paso.

- No. No la tiene. Pero es tan... real... - House parecía entre fascinado y al borde del colapso, pero James tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en ese instante como para preocuparse por él.

- No sigas. Te lo advierto. No sigas. Y...yo... - James se apretó los ojos como si se le fueran a salir. Amber. Sí, estaba superando su muerte, pero que House dijera que la veía, que… interactuaba con ella, era un sacrilegio.

El nefrólogo murmuró algo que podía ser un "lo siento" atropellado antes de decir más alto:

- No son sueños, o pesadillas en este caso. Tengo alucinaciones. Reales, con los ojos abiertos.

A Wilson le entró la risa, pero era por no llorar.

- Mira yo... no sé qué coño te pasa pero lárgate. Ella... House, ¿cómo puedes decirme esto? De todas las cosas horribles...

- ¿Crees que a mi me agrada verla? - House levantó un poco la voz cansada, pero James no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos por miedo a lo que vería en ellos, fuera verdad o una broma de mal gusto - ¿Crees que me gusta volver una y otra vez a...? - calló a media frase, casi resoplando seguramente al haber dicho más de lo que quería. Su voz era un cúmulo de emociones que aterraba al oncólogo. - Wilson. No puedo...

El otro doctor se quedó en silencio de golpe, como si no fuera capaz de decir lo que quería y esperara a que James hiciera o dijera algo, pero debió cansarse de esperar porque por el rabillo del ojo le vio moverse hacia la puerta, salir, y cerrar de un portazo.

James enterró la cara entre sus manos y respiró profundamente. No había habido risas o bromas. Ni insultos. Sólo silencio, nada más que silencio.

- Dios mío...

Tenía que estar realmente asustado para pedirle ayuda. Y para una vez que lo hacía, después del millón de charlas que le había dado por negarse a reconocer que tenía problemas como todo el mundo, le había dejado irse de la habitación igual que había entrado.

Subió las manos por su frente hasta engancharlas en su pelo, su mirada puesta en la moqueta donde había estado su amigo unos momentos antes.

¿Y si le pasaba algo de verdad? ¿Algo neurológico que también tuviera como síntoma el insomnio? No estaba preparado para esto tan pronto, menos después de lo de Kutner. No estaba listo para ser su apoyo cuando la tierra se movía bajo sus propios pies. Si House de verdad tenía algo serio no lo soportaría, y el mismo necesitaría la ayuda de alguien. No, no estaba listo. No podía ayudarle. Sonaba fatal, casi tan mal como Wilson se sentía, pero no podía lidiar con las consecuencias de su drogadicción o de sus locuras en aquél momento de su vida.

De pronto aquél tren de pensamientos dio un giro y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hasta le dio un escalofrío.

Veía a _Amber_. ¿Y si era a causa de la electroestimulación? ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco por su culpa?

El nudo le subió hasta la garganta y empezó a sentirse realmente enfermo.

Tenía que hablar con Cuddy, contárselo. Que se hiciera cargo de House; pruebas, mimos, y atención de todo tipo. Quizá Foreman quisiera ayudarles. Era buen neurólogo.

Wilson cogió el teléfono fijo y marcó el teléfono de la directora torpemente, tragando saliva varias veces para intentar aclarar la garganta.

Un tono, tres, siete. Lisa debía haberse ido a casa ya, maldita fuera la manía de House de esperar a última hora para abrir la boca. Chasqueó los dedos; sabía donde vivía, y aquello era suficientemente importante como para molestarla en su casa aunque fueran cerca de las ocho.

Recogió lo imprescindible apresuradamente - investigaciones y papeles de los pacientes relegados al olvido encima de su mesa - y salió de su despacho dando grandes zancadas.

A lo mejor sería buena idea que le viera un psiquiatra, por si podía ayudar en el diagnósti--

James frenó en seco al volver la primera esquina al ver a su amigo sentado con el abrigo puesto, cabizbajo. El nudo en su estómago se apretó más fuerte y se sintió acorralado.

No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarle pero ¿qué podía hacer, sino sentarse a su lado? Si pasaba de largo House pensaría que le importaba un carajo que lo estuviera pasando mal. Más que después de haberle dejado marchar de su despacho sin ir a por él, quería decir.

Tragándose la bilis, se recogió el abrigo y se sentó a su lado esperando... ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un milagro?

House tenía la barbilla apoyada en el mango del bastón y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. O en, Dios no lo quisiera, algún mundo alucinado.

- ¿Te... llevo a casa? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, y no pudo ocultar en su voz lo incómodo que se sentía.

El nefrólogo se incorporó y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Parecía triste, pero debía ser por el insomnio que decía tener.

- No te importa. - Le dijo sin volverse a mirarle.

- Claro que me importa - respondió con voz insegura al ver sus temores confirmados - Sé que... - hizo una pausa, empezó de nuevo - Me he sorprendido. Me he sentido fatal. Me... Da igual. Pero sí que me importa. Eres... eres mi amigo…

- Me has dejado marchar. Y no me has seguido. Te has encontrado conmigo porque yo he querido que fuera así. O te importa un carajo o piensas que te estoy tomando el pelo para hacerte sentir mal de gratis.

- No. No creo que estés jugando conmigo. Es sólo que...

- No quieres ayudarme. - House le ofreció el final de la frase, y James se quedó de una pieza. No sólo porque le conociera casi mejor que él mismo, sino por la traición que habían dejado transmitir sus palabras. Sintiéndose lo peor del género humano, se frotó los ojos con las manos, dispuesto a sacárselos por cambiar aquello.

- No es que no quiera... House. No. Es que…

- No importa. - Murmuró el otro médico, y Wilson se dio cuenta que la expresión de su cara no era culpa del insomnio. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos. "Eso te pasa por confiar en la gente. Eso te pasa por abrirte a la gente. Eso te pasa por pedir ayuda. Estás mejor solo, solo, solo, solo."

- Sí, sí que importa. Dios House. No me digas que no importa. Me importa que te pase algo, y me importa que digas que no importa que no quiera, porque sí que te importa.

House se pasó una mano por la cara y acabó apoyando la barbilla en el puño. Había algo desquiciante en la forma en que le estaba mirando, como con condescendencia.

- Te digo que no importa. - sopló, y agitó un poco la cabeza - No tenía que haberte dicho nada. No es más que un efecto secundario del insomnio. Un efecto que me... desquicia.

Parecía ir a decir algo más, a elaborar su explicación, pero lo dejó ahí, en una mentira piadosa. House estaba intentando que se sintiera mejor.

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer. Jesús... Tenía que haberla cagado pero bien.

- Lo siento…

- Lo sé. No pasa nada. - Le respondió en voz baja, y James sintió que se le partía algo por dentro. House le había aceptado de vuelta sin reparos, sin resentimiento, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si nunca le hubiera pedido su vida a cambio de la de Amber, como si no le hubiera dicho que estaba mejor sin él y que su amistad era un fraude.

Un par de lágrimas le bajaron por las mejillas. Al parecer sí que lo era... y no por culpa de House. Casi se había matado por ayudarle, y ahora que House necesitaba de él ¿qué? un amigo simplemente, alguien que le escuchara y le tranquilizara, James salía corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

- Lo siento... - Volvió a decir, con la garganta apretada y los ojos clavados en sus zapatos. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan despreciable.

- ¿Y ahora estás llorando? Wilson... - El tono del nefrólogo había cambiado hasta ser mucho más parecido a su voz habitual, esa que venía a decir que la gente era un verdadero incordio.

- Soy un desastre...

House resopló un poco, pero no ofreció ningún gesto de cercanía. Tan sólo rebotó la contra del bastón contra el suelo, algo que solía hacer cuando pensaba o estaba inquieto por algo.

- No te martirices más. No es divertido verte llorar si no es porque te he robado el almuerzo.

James se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de una mano y se sorbió un poco la nariz mocosa. ¿Hacía cuánto no lloraba conscientemente - entre borracheras no valía - delante de House? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, quizás porque no había pasado nunca.

- Eres tú el que tiene el problema... y soy yo el que llora como una niña.

- Sí. Qué injusto es el mundo... Necesitas cambiar de antidepresivos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...? - Wilson no terminó la frase por considerarla redundante.

- Estoy cansado, no idiota. Los tomabas antes de Amber. Ahora con más razón. - House se movió un poco en el asiento e hizo un gesto de dolor. Al momento estaba dando buena cuenta de un par de vicodinas.

- La verdad es que sí tienes pinta de estar cansado… - Comentó el oncólogo sin un atisbo de simpatía en su voz para no soliviantarle, como el que comenta que el asfalto es gris.

- Esto es una puta mierda... - Suspiró estirando las piernas al frente y frotándose el cuadriceps suavemente.

Wilson tragó saliva, atreviéndose a alzar la vista de sus zapatos hacia la pared enfrente de ellos.

Aunque el día a día no funcionara mal, había entre ellos un hueco muy grande que había surgido a raíz del accidente. House seguía contándole los mismos chismes de enfermeras, robándole la comida y entreteniéndose a su costa siempre que podía, pero había dejado de contar con él para otras cosas.

Apenas tenía que prescribirle pastillas - no que no las tomara, sino que se debía haber buscado otras fuentes -, apenas veían películas juntos, y apenas iban a los bolos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado posesión de su cocina para que cenara algo que no estuviera enlatado.

Pero en realidad, haciendo memoria de los últimos meses, no era de extrañar.

Sólo por poner un ejemplo, cuando descubrió que se estaba tratando con metadona, se había indignado – ¡le había dolido! - que no hubiera confiado en él para contárselo. Le había echado la bronca, le había gritado y le había dicho que estaba loco. Todo aquello, sin alegrarse de que estuviera más contento, de que tratara mejor a todo el mundo o de que no le doliera la pierna.

Incluso viéndole cojear constantemente le resultaba vergonzosamente fácil olvidarse de los dolores que soportaba diariamente y de lo que suponía para él tener que vivir así.

Al menos, entonces había intentado enmendarse yendo a tranquilizar a Cuddy, pero ¿cómo enmendar algo sobre lo que ninguno de los dos quería hablar? ¿Cómo enmendar que, de haberse emborrachado otro día Amber estaría viva? ¿Y cómo enmendar sus errores con House, el daño que le había echo?

No había "lo sientos" bastantes para ninguno de los dos.

Pero House, sabiendo aquello igual que lo sabía Wilson, había decidido actuar en vez de esconderse en su concha. Le había recibido de vuelta como si fuera el hijo pródigo, intentando hacerle reír y disfrutar de la vida una vez más, aunque fuera a costa de sus locuras. Incluso le había acompañado a ver a Danny aunque, es cierto, las cosas no terminaron como esperaba.

Y él, ¿qué había hecho él?

No, mejor no seguir por ahí. Si recordaba otro ejemplo como el de la metadona se echaría a llorar otra vez.

House se volvió a pasar la mano por la cara, y sopló. Parecía estar realmente incómodo.

- Me voy a casa.

- Te llevo. - Contestó automáticamente el oncólogo poniéndose en pie. House miró arriba para encararle - Dios, el no dormir en serio le estaba pasando factura - y agitó la cabeza.

- No hace falta - Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- No voy a dejar que conduzcas en este estado.

- He venido en taxi, idiota. Y voy a coger otro.

James se llevó una mano a la cara, y se agarró el puente de la nariz. Valor. Eso era lo que necesitaba. _Vamos James. Si no lo haces ahora, lo que quede entre nosotros se va a romper para siempre. Vamos. ¡Vamos!_

- Déjame ayudarte. Por favor.

House sopló desdeñosamente, casi con una sonrisita, y Wilson sintió el estómago en sus pies al recordar las Navidades de hacía dos años. Se lo merecía. También se lo había merecido entonces, aunque al menos su postura había estado justificada.

- Dame... otra oportunidad. Sé que... - se trabó, frotándose el cuello compulsivamente. Estaba al borde de la contractura de la tensión que estaba soportando. - No he sido muy buen amigo últimamente.

- El otro día no lo hiciste mal. Las verduras, y eso. - Murmuró el nefrólogo apoyando casi todo su peso en la pierna izquierda y en el bastón.

- Eso... no cuenta. _- No cuando Cuddy tuvo que obligarme a ir a tu lado tras lo de Kutner. Dios, también me porté como un gilipollas esa noche, lo siento…_ - ¿Crees que si te hago algo caliente te ayudaría a dormir...?

No era una gran proposición, pero era la única que se le ocurría. Si todo era fruto del insomnio haría lo imposible por hacerle dormir. Y si en dos días no había mejoría, le llevaría a ver a Foreman. O al neurólogo que él quisiera. Y también le gustaría llevarle a un psicólogo para que hablara del accidente, de Amber y de Kutner… aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta que iba a conseguir.

Iba a ser un buen amigo, como solía ser.

- ¿Algo caliente? ¿Hablamos de porno, aquí?

- Porno entre verduras en una gran olla jacuzzi, sí. Y un poco de pollo para completar la orgía. - Explicó sintiendo que House estaba capitulando, y se sintió afortunado y tremendamente aliviado. Por terrible e injusto que pudiera ser con él, House siempre le perdonaba. Y a la inversa.

En verdad, eran tal para cual.

- ¿Esperas encontrar una tienda donde vendan verduras a estas horas? - House dio un paso vacilante hacia el ascensor y paró en seco, apretando un momento los ojos. El dolor debía ser intenso, si la vicodina no había hecho efecto aún - Me vendría mejor un kilo de relajantes musculares y un buen golpe en la cabeza...

- Si no hay verduras, supongo que podré hacer algo al respecto de alguna de las otras dos cosas. O improvisar. - James fue hacia el ascensor y le llamó para que estuviera esperándoles cuando el nefrólogo llegara. - Voy a adelantarme para coger el coche y recogerte en la puerta.

- ...Wilson... - La voz de House sonaba un poco exasperada, y el oncólogo hizo un aspaviento.

- Ya sé, ya sé. No soy tu madre. – James se puso delante del sensor del ascensor para darle tiempo a entrar, y haciendo de tripas corazón soltó algo que tanto él necesitaba decir como House oír – Sabes... Nunca te agradecí lo… lo que intentaste hacer por Amber.

House se sonrió un poco, y entró en el ascensor con él, recuperando parte de su gesto gamberro a pesar de los pesares.

- A mandar.

_I have seen peace, I have seen pai__n,  
__resting on the shoulders of your name.  
__Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
__Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
__And if you want to talk about it anymore  
__Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
__I'm a friend._

_I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
__Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
__Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
__Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
__And if you want to talk about it once again,  
__On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
__You are a friend._


End file.
